Pups get hyper
Author's note: I'm new so don't get angry, i'm still learning. this is about a pup named Faxon. he is a Golden labrador. he loves the moon(not a space pup though) because that was the first thing he ever saw. pls give me ideas for a job. Disclaimer:I do not own paw patrol chapter one:a new day it was a new day in adventure bay.(i guess i'm a poet and i did not even know it) Zuma:*yawns* good mowning Wocky. Rocky:morning Zuma you ready for today. Rubble:yes! the talent show! (wearing his star shades) Rocky:well you sure are up early! your usually only up once you smell food. Skye:*yawns* your all already awake? well I guess i should wake the other sleepy heads.*takes spoon and taps on the food bowl making the "breakfast" sound* Marshall:Breakfast! *trips on food bowl and hits tree* oof i'm okay. *pups laugh* Skye: Now where's Chase? Chapter two: a call for help. Chase was at farmer Al's farm practicing his herding skills for the talent show. Chase: I wonder if those pup's are awake? the last sheep just got in the sheep pen when he was wondering what the PAW Patrol would do today. Chase:Well I guess we should just find out! Then at the bay chase heard what he didn't think he would hear that day,a call for help. The pup was male and was shouting "HELP MY PAW IS STUCK!" Chase:This is a job for the paw patrol! Ryder:(pup pad rings) hello Chase's voice:Ryder there's a pup stuck at bay! Ryder:don't worry Chase 'no job is too big no pup is too small'. Ryder:pups to the lookout. Pups:Ryder needs us! *Marshall steps on their new spring board and hits all the pups in the elevator* Marshall:well i'm just springing into action! *pups laugh* Chapter three: A new Friendship Ryder had chosen Chase as a cop to make sure nobody was swimming, Zuma to get the pup out,Rocky to get whatever is stuck on the pup's paw loose and Marshall as a medic to give the pup a check-up. I think you can guess how the rescue will go so i'll just skip it, but if you wanted to see the rescue i'l need to post that later. The pup:Thank you er.... Ryder:oh i forgot to introduce us. were the PAW patrol. this is Marshall,Chase,Rocky and Zuma. and i'm Ryder Marshall,Chase,Rocky and Zuma:Hello The pup:hi there my name is Faxon. Ryder:Well Faxon wanna see the lookout? Faxon:umm... sure! *At the lookout...* Chapter four:"wait what?" part one Ryder introduced the rest of the PAW Patrol including Everest. now at the start you found out that the PAW Patrol were going to the talent show. well you'll see a talent that Faxon has. all the pups were playing pup pup boogie except Faxon and Rubble who were coincidentally both practicing there singing at the bay. Faxon then noticed that Rubble was singing and walked over to him. Faxon:Hey nice singing Rubble. Rubble:thanks,it's for the talent show. Faxon:hey can I participate? Rubble:sure,I bet you have a great talent! (just saying. Marshall and rocky were juggling,Chase as you know was gonna herd sheep,Skye was doing flips,Zuma was wind surfing and Rubble was singing. you'll find out Faxon's talent soon) Anyway guys i hope you liked this story leave your opinion in the comments and i'll see ya soon peace. next story:Pups get hyper (continued)